Inang Brilyante
|image =56.JPG |english2016 = Mother Gem |elements2016 = Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Quintessence |current2016 = None (currently re-separated by its Guardians for the gems to aid them) |past2016 = Cassiopea Sang'gres Alena, Danaya, and Pirena |status2016 = Cleaved into the five elemental gems (formerly) Restored by Cassiopea Currently separated again to aid the Sang'gres |element2016 = Fire, Air, Soul, Water, and Earth}}The Mother Gem (Inang Brilyante) is a very powerful object that contains the elements of Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Soul along with other mystical properties. It was entrusted by Emre to Cassiopea as a tool to help them in defeating the once powerful kingdom of Etheria. Throughout the series, it is the most coveted object in the Encantadia universe. Origin The Mother Gem was created by the Bathalang Emre. He created it in order to aid the four kingdoms of Encantadia in their battle against the ancient kingdom of Etheria. Story Debut Appearance A long time ago, the evil and dark diwata, Adhara tried to steal the Mother Gem from Cassiopea. Adhara used her battalion to raid Cassiopea's Island in order to get the Inang Brilyante. Cassiopea had no choice but to use the Inang Brilyante against Adhara and her battalion. Cassiopea then divided the Inang Brilyante (even though knowing it is against Emre) using the magical weapon Kabilan to protect and prevent it from being in the hands of Adhara. The Inang Brilyante then got divided into the 5 elements gems: the Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Hangin, Brilyante ng Tubig, Brilyante ng Lupa and the Brilyante ng Diwa (Brilyante ng Diwa propelled to the air falling in the seashore). So to make sure that it won't fall into the wrong hands and since the elemental gems are the source of balance in nature and brings peace throughout Encantadia, Cassiopea entrusted the rulers of the four Kingdoms to take care of the elemental gems. King Arvak of Hathoria has the Fire Gem (In the hope of using it for good), Queen Mine-a of Lireo has the Air Gem, Pinunong Imaw of Adamya has the Water Gem and King Armeo of Sapiro has the Earth Gem. Queen Mine-a entrusted the elemental gems to her three daughters Amihan, Alena and Danaya after Pirena stole the Fire Gem from the chamber in the castle of Lireo for safer keeping. Pirena is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Apoy, Amihan is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin, Alena is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig and Danaya is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa. In Chapter 22, a batang ligaw named Paopao, was finding for food by the seashore. He then finds the Brilyante ng Diwa and the gem chose him as its keeper. It has the power of all the four elements combined. It was then stolen by Hagorn from Paopao by kidnapping him and forcing him to give up his gem, he used it against the diwatas, countering their brilyantes.''It was then owned by Sang'gre Danaya after they successfully defeated Hagorn and being entrusted by Amihan to be it's keeper. After the alleged death of Hagorn and the restoration of Lireo, Cassiopea united the elemental gems, restoring the Mother Gem. The Gem is under the custody of the Diwatas of Lireo. Once she was resurrected, Hera Andora was sent to Lireo by Ether in order to steal the elemental gems, only to find out that it is now united. In her attempt to take the Mother Gem, she was pushed back, because of the energy protected incantation that surrounds it put by its Guardians, the Sang'gres. Ang Mga Brilyante Ang mga Brilyante (The Elemental gems) are the collective term of all the gems when they are not merged into one, it is the most coveted power there is. In the series, it is clear that the gems have consiousness of their own, but still submissive to whoever their master is. In the 2005 series, only the Gem of Fire was able to demonstrate the ability to talk while in its gem form. In the 2016 series, none of the gems talk,but similarly they understand and obey most(if not all) of the specific commands that their keepers are giving them. It is also worth noting that the gems can perform to its full power if they are the one who chose their masters, as stated by Danaya. That said, the gems can also be loyal if they stayed long enough under one keeper or master. It has been seen many times that the gem doesn't go with anyone who commands them to. The first instance was when Andora tried to steal the mother gem, but since the gem is under the property of Lireo, it was bound not to have others as their master. When Avria tried to steal the gem of fire and soul, the soul gem was the only one who went with her due to the fact that it's the only one who doesn't have a keeper for a very long time and also, the gem of fire is very loyal to Pirena. It can also be worth-noting that when Pirena tried to steal the gems in the chamber, in order to defeat her mother in the duel, only the Gem of Fire came with Pirena, maybe this is due to the fact that Mine-a. for a time, was intending to give all four gems to her daughters. The gems can also be taken from its current keeper, but it can only be done by a predecessor who is powerful enough to share a lasting loyalty with the gem. In the entire series, Cassiopeia and Amihan(in Aryana's body) was the only one capable of taking the gem back from their current keepers. On seperate occassions, Cassiopiea tried to take back all three gems(Air, Soul and Earth) but since the the Air and Soul gems have long lost its keeper, they have decided to stay with Avria, giving the Etherian Queen the recognition as their new keeper, leaving the Earth gem, the only one who went with Cassiopeia, noting that the Earth gem was just stolen recently, and still having its allegiance to Danaya, the original keeper. On the final battle, Amihan(inside the body of Ariana) called upon the hearts of both Air and Soul gem to return to her, given that even in the afterlife, the Air and Soul gem have their loyalty with Amihan, unfaded. Strengths, Weaknesses and other attributes: The elemental gems shares the same strengths, attributes and weaknesses: Strengths: *'Immense Defensive Capabilities''' - The elemental gems are powerful enough to withstand such powerful attacks. Hagorn even once stated that an elemental gem cannot be destroyed due to its power and protective energy. The only exception to their shield is the weapon Avatar and Kabilan. *'Keeper Protection' - The gem also keeps their master safe, by surrounding him/her with a powerful defensive aura. A person who keeps a gem usually can withstand powerful energy attacks from other gems, objects or entities, like when Danaya received a direct attack hit from Hagorn - Danaya just fell on her knees without any scratch. While some people will be killed or be inflicted with life threatening injuries when came in contact with an energy blast from the elemental gems. In rare occasions, the gem can act up to its own will, putting up a shield to protect their keeper from dangerous threats. As seen when the Brilyante ng Hangin and Tubig protected both Pirena and Amihan from Lilasari's curse by putting up a magical shield and on a separate event, the Brilyante ng Lupa protected Danaya from Andora's mind control, even without its keeper's command. *'Equally-distributed Energy' - Despite the law of nature(Water beats Fire, Air amplifies Fire) the elemental gems shares the same powerful amount of elemental energy, strong enough to not let themselves be overpowered by another. If the Water Gem clashes with the Gem of Fire, the clash will still be even, the determining factor will be the knowledge of the Keeper about the strengths and capabilities of the gem, as well as their current stamina or energy and if the enemy is holding more than one gem. In a situational example, even Lilasari holds the Water gem, Hagorn easily defeated her because Lilasari lacks the knowledge on how to use the gem. Weakness *'Less resistance to the Dark Arts - '''The gems seemed to lack the ability to protect itself from very powerful magic, Avria was able to easily enchant the Spirit Gem to corrupt the other gems to have their loyalty fade. Though due to strong bond to its keepers, the spell wasn't able to take over the totality of their allegiance. *'Loyalty''' - If the gem is just new to the hands of a keeper and they didn't actually chose to be with them, their performances could hinder the new keeper on mastering its power in the early stage. Attributes: *'Loyalty' - Since the elemental gems are sentient objects, their allegiances can also be changed in time. The longer the keeper holds a gem, the more powerful their bond can be, and it will not change in an instant even if the gem changes keeper. This is both an advantage and disadvantage for the past and current keepers, as it can be a strong factor for the gem to function to its full potential. Differences and Similarities in power and performance Even though the elemental gems share the same amount of mystical energy, they still don't perform the same way, excluding the feats of their respective elements. In the series, The Gem of Fire, Air, Earth and Spirit are capable of producing powerful shockwaves, stunning all of the nearby beings in all directions - while the Brilyante ng Tubig(Gem of Water) was not seen to create such a feat. Although, the Brilyante ng Tubig was the only gem so far seen to have create a very big dome-shaped shield capable of deflecing all manners of attack coming from all directions, while the other gems can only produce buckler-shape(only in front) shields. In zooligical control, only the gem of Air. Water and Earth(aerial, aquatic and earth animals) have the ability to control them. That said, the Gem of Earth also has sovereignity over flying animals even though they belong to the Air gem's restriction. Similarly, all the Keepers can use Ivictus and grab other people with them without the restriction of holding the keeper. shoulder or arm. It is shown multiple times when Danaya used the Earth gem to magnetically pull all soldiers to teleport them outside the battlefield. Same with Pirena and Alena(using Fire and Water gem respectively) to teleport their allies back to Lireo. The Gem of Spirit and Earth are the only one capable of healing injuries, but the Spirit gem was the only one capable of restoring lost stamina. Only the Gem of Air is the only one capable of piercing through the veil of the Other Side, or the plane where spirits of the dead can walk without being seen by a normal being, thus giving the Air gem keeper the power to see spirits that cannot be seen by other people. Appearance Before it was divided by Cassiopea, the Mother Gem is a white colored ellipsoid diamond. It has shades of green, blue and purple. (But when it was divided, the elemental gems had different shapes and colors: the Fire Gem is a red colored teardrop-shaped ruby, the Air Gem is a blue colored oval-like-shaped sapphire, the Water Gem is a green colored round-shaped emerald, the Earth Gem is a golden-yellow colored circular rectangle shape topaz and the Soul Gem is the same color as the Mother Gem, only that it has no shades of other colors, it is shaped as a pointed diamond.) Powers and Abilities According to Bathalang Emre, the elemental gems are devastatingly powerful when they are used together as one. It can be assumed that the powers of the mother gem are (but not limited to) those of the elemental gems combined. Some abilties of the Mother Gem: * Remote Teleportation -''' The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Cassiopea once used this ability to transport the young Lilasari to Carcero as a punishment for her attempted assassination. Also, the elemental gems, seperately can transport other people without having them to touch the keeper. * 'Powerful Energy Constructs -' The ability to project energy that can be used to create shields or attack enemies. Cassiopea used the Mother Gem to create an energy shockwave to form a giant tsunami that destoys all of Adhara's warships. * '''Unbreakable Defensive Properties - Since the elemental gems are created by the most powerful god in Encantadia, is possess nearly unbreakable qualities. In the 2016 series, according to Hagorn, the elemental gems cannot be destroyed by a simple amount of energy blast as it is protected by a very powerful god-level magic. In the 2005 series, Hagorn stated to Danaya that if she kills the Spirit Guide of the respective gem, then the gem will be nothing but an ordinary stone. The only thing capable of shattering/dividing the elemental gems are the god weapon, Kabilan, and Lira's sword, the Avatar. * Fusion - Both 2005 and 2016 series, each of the gems can be fused with each other in order to produce a more devastating effect and attack. In the 2005 series, Amihan and Pirena combined their gem in order to defeat Ether, which Ether, a godess had a hard time fending herself against it. Even stating that two gems working together as one is really powerful. In the 2016 series, the only fusion made is when Danaya and Lilasari fused the Earth and Water Gem, this resulted to Danaya and Lilasari fusing their bodies and soul to form one twice as strong warror. Later in the series, Danaya and Alena with the same gems tried to fused it once again in order to defeat Avria, although the Queen of Etheria is already aware of the power it can give, so she cut the energy link that is fusing the Earth and Water Gem, resulting to a random-directional energy blast. * All of the combined abilities of the Brilyante of Apoy, Hangin, Tubig, Lupa and Diwa. giphy.gif|Avria cuts the connection that stops the two gem from fusing AbilitiesGranted_Mother.png|The gem destroys all of Adhara's airship. AbilitiesGranted Mother1.png|Cassiopea creates an energy beam. Trivia * The Mother Gem's counterpart in the Original series is the Brilyante ng mga Elemento. *It is evident that the Inang Brilyante is the most powerful and coveted object there is. But when divided, the elemental gems are equally powerful with other items such as Adhara's staff, Lupig, Avatar, and Kabilan. The gems are only powerful in the side of their ability to produce other effects. But in energy, they are almost at par with each other. *According to Sir Noel himself, the powerful Elemental Gem of Encantadia was the most neglected item in the original lore, so he said that he had to give the 2016 version "some love". Initially, he imagined the Inang Brilyante to be a solid crystal with a core showing the four elemental energies (represented by colors) constantly in active state. * The Mother Gem can be reunited and once again cleaved without using any weapon. Like how Cassiopea reunited it and how the Sang'gre's cleaved it in order for them to use it again. * Cassiopea was once again (as always) was right about not to re-separate the Mother Gem as it would lead to the disruption of Encantadia's peace. Gallery 2016PowerfulElementalGem.jpg|The first design for the Gem. Inang Brilyante holded by Cassiopea.jpg|The Inang Brilyante in front of Cassiopea Inang Brilyante Emre Cassiopea.png|Illustration of Emre giving the Mother Gem to Cassiopea Inang Brilyante-0.jpg|The Gem placed in a table in Cassiopea's Island Screenshot_2017-04-02-00-47-06.png|The result of Cassiopea dividing the gem. Screenshot_2017-04-02-00-45-37.png|Cassiopea holding the gem. Screenshot_2017-04-02-00-45-41.png Screenshot_2017-04-02-00-47-17.png|The gem is divided. Screenshot_2017-04-02-00-45-55.png|Cassiopea uses the gem against Adhara's forces. Screenshot_2017-04-02-00-46-55.png|The gem upon being divided. 5dce7b50970443.58de88953ea9d.jpg|''The embodiment of an equation.'' Videos Category:Brilyantes Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Lore Category:Encantadia